I was always here
by kelseym96
Summary: Sara thought Michael died and carried on living her life the best she could but what happens when Lincon finds out some home truths. Will this be better for Sara or make everything worse.
1. Chapter 1

It had been one year exactly since Michael gave up his own life for his wife and unborn child and Sara still to this day couldn't handle it all. She knew deep inside why he did it and she knew deep inside how much Michael loved her and she knew how much she also loved him and she always would. She still felt that pain from that day it happened. Of course she had questions in her mind what she wanted answering but now she would never get them and she had to accept that not just for her to move on but for her son and family. They had been through enough.

Just a few days after it happened Lincon managed to sort everything out and bought a house where no-one could bother them, it was also so they could lay low for a while. The house of course was like a mansion but this calmed Sara because she knew she did still have some family left and she knew they cared for her. She now lived with Lincon, Sophia, LJ and her son Mikey.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Sara lay in bed she didn't want to get up and face everyone today because she knew exactly what day it was, it was a year since Michael had gone and she just didn't want anyone to fuss around her, sure she loved them for it but she needed her own time. She still carried around so much guilt that she felt like it should of been her. She lay their in her own little world until she heard crying coming though the wall. At the sound of this she suddenly got up and walked into the next room, normally she would be quite but she knew everyone would already be up. She walked into the room and smiled down at her son tugging on the cot.

"Good morning my little man." Sara said picking Mikey up holding him tightly. "Mammy is here now you don't need to cry." She looked deep into his eyes. "You know something your dad would of loved doing all this." She added now getting tears in her eyes.

She stood for a few minutes before she heard a little mumble towards the door and turned to see Lincon stood there. She quickly tried drying her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked, watching her dry her tears.

"Yeah i'll be fine, it's just you know with it being an actual year." She said lowering her head. She quickly changed the subject. "Hey could you watch Mikey today? Just i was going to go see my councilor then after that i thought we could all meet up at Michael's grave?"

Lincon smiled and walked over hugging his nephew and sister in law. "Of course i will watch him." He said taking Mikey out of Sara's hands and kissing his cheeks. He looked back towards Sara and felt the tears forming in his eyes. "He would be so proud of you." He said taking her hand smiling.

"I know, thanks Lincon. I'm just going to go get ready." She said walking out the room.

"Hey Sara." Lincon said stopping her.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you finished with your councilor a few month ago? Should i be worried?" He was really concerned about her, he really thought she might of got better since Mikey but she actually got worse.

"No i'm fine honestly, i just need to see her." She said looking at her son avoiding eye contact with Lincon, then slowly walking out.

Lincon sighed and looked at Mikey. "Well little man how about we go downstairs and go see Sophia and LJ huh?" He asked he looked down to see Mikey slightly smiling. He then knew why it was so hard on Sara because Mikey was the double of Michael every feature was the same. He looked at him for a few more moments before walking downstairs.

"Is that my favorite and only cousin?" LJ said coming over and taking Mikey from Lincon.

LJ spun him around lightly in his arms which made Mikey chuckle which caught Lincon's attention.

"That's the first time I've heard him laugh." Lincon said with pride in his voice.

"Well what can i say, i'm good." LJ replied taking Mikey into the sitting room.

Lincon laughed and walked to Sophia wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How is she?" Sophia asked holding onto Lincon's hands.

"Not good, she's going to go see her councilor. I just wish i could do something." He said putting his head down.

Sophia grabbed his face. "You listen to me, you have already done something! You have done everything and more important you have been their for her."

The conversation suddenly dropped when Sara walked downstairs. Sara looked at their faces and knew they were talking about her.

"I'm going to get going guys, where's Mikey?" She asked.

"With LJ." Lincon replied.

"Okay, well i should be back in about two hours." She said heading to the door. She was just about to leave when she heard Lincon.

"You going to be okay?" He asked still worried.

"Yeah i am." She said leaving.

* * *

It had been an hour since Sara left and Sophia and LJ thought it would be a good idea to take Mikey for a walk so Lincon could have a little bit of alone time. He sat down when his phone started to ring, he sighed and got up to answer it.

"Hello." He said answering his phone.

"Linc?"

"Who is this?" He asked frowning.

"It's me Sucre, listen i need to talk to you, i need you to meet me at the warehouse building in 20 minutes and make sure you are alone." He rushed out.

"Sucre? What? I haven't heard from you since Michael, whats wrong? Are you okay?" Lincon couldn't believe who he was actually talking too.

"Linc! Please just come meet me."

Lincon heard a beep and looked down at his phone to see he hung up. He looked up at the clock and knew that Sara, Sophia and LJ wouldn't be back till another hour so didn't want to tell them. He ran out to get in his car and went.

* * *

Sara was sat with her councilor twirling her hair.

"So how are you today?" Ann asked.

"Worse than normal, but i mean it's expected really. I just miss him so much Ann and he should be here for me and Mikey. We need him." She said sobbing.

Ann came over and hugged her. "He would be proud of you Sara."

Sara suddenly stood up and pushed her away walking to the other side of the room. "Yeah people keep telling me that! But that won't make him could back will it!" She shouted.

Ann looked down. "Nothing will bring him back Sara, he's gone."

Sara had to hold back her anger. She gave Ann one last look and walked out. She didn't need this right now all she wanted was to see Mikey and to see her family.

* * *

Lincon made it to the warehouse where Sucre said to meet him and saw a car with blacked out widows. He frowned and walked towards the car to see Sucre jump out.

Lincon smiled. "Long time no see." he said hugging him.

"Yeah i know, sorry i haven't been in touch, but u had some stuff to sort out, i needed to help someone." He looked down. "How is everything?" He asked looking up again.

"Okay, still a bit broken, how about your end?" Lincon asked still smiling.

"Good." Was all Sucre said looking down.

"Whats wrong?" Lincon asked.

"Listen don't freak out or anything but i have been helping out someone." He said looking towards the car.

"Who?" Lincon asked getting confused.

Sucre was about to answer when someone stepped out from the car. Lincon looked and drooped his keys and tears formed in his eyes.

"Michael?" He choked out.

"Hi Linc."

* * *

**Really hope people like this! Let me know what you think and if i should carry on. If so i have some amazing chapters coming up**


	2. Chapter 2

Lincon stood their in complete shock. Was this really happening? Was this his brother? He had so many questions running through his mind he felt like his head was going to explode! He looked at Sucre who slightly smiled then looked towards Michael, Lincon followed his gaze and looked at Michael.

"What? I don't understand. I...You were...Dead." He choked out. For this past year all Lincon felt was guilt. He thought this was all his fault, and now here his brother was standing right before him.

Michael didn't know what to do. Obviously he expected this reaction, i mean everyone thought he was dead. Michael looked down and slowly stepped towards Lincon to see Lincon move further back. This cause Michael to stop and look at his brother.

"Why are you moving back Linc? It's me your baby brother, it's me Michael, i'm here, i'm back." Michael decided to yet step another step towards Lincon and was pleased when he didn't move. He slightly smiled.

Lincon stood still and never once took his eyes of Michael. "I just don't know what to think right now." He admitted.

Michael nodded and started to feel the tears form in his eyes. "Listen i wish i could of been here sooner, but i needed to make sure no-one was tracking me. I couldn't put you all in danger."

"What happened after that night?" Lincon asked.

Michael took a deep breathe. "I can remember doing what i did, then next thing i know i wake up in a Mexican hospital. I didn't know what the hell was going on, there were FBI's waiting for me to wake up-"

Lincon cut in. "So how are you involved?" He asked Sucre.

Sucre took a step forward. "Well after what happened i moved to Mexico to live with Maricruze, well she was pregnant at his time, we were in for a check up when i seen him." He stopped to look at Michael. "I couldn't believe it either. I didn't even know if it was him, but i had to help him Linc, i couldn't just leave him there."

Lincon turned his attention back to Michael who was now crying. Lincon couldn't deal with this and had to be near his brother. He walked over grabbing his brother, holding him tightly.

"I thought i lost you, i thought it was all my fault." Lincon said now crying.

"No this was not your fault." Michael pulled back. "Sara? And the baby?" He asked. That was all that was on his mind. He needed to know they were both safe and okay.

Lincon smiled. "Your son is beautiful. Michael he is the double of you, you will not believe it when you meet him." He looked to see a wide grin on Michael's face.

"A son? I have a son?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Lincon said laughing. "And i tell you what he already has your mind and attitude." He added.

Michael laughed. A few moments later he knew he needed to know about Sara. "And Sara? How is she?". That was the main question he wanted to know, for all he knew she could of been with someone else by now or something worse might of happened and it would be all his fault.

Lincon stared at Michael without talking.

Michael gulped. "Linc? Sara?" He asked again.

Michael saw Lincon take in a deep breath.

"She's not good Michael. She's still a mess, i'm not going to lie to you, she has got worse, once she had Mikey we thought she would be better but he's too much like you which made her worse." He admitted.

"Mikey? That's his name?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, she had it fixed into her mind, nothing could change her, even if it was a girl." Licon laughed, he was happy to see Michael also laughing.

"So where is Sara now? Home?" Michael asked looking towards the car. He was so eager to get going.

"Probably, she will of just left her councilor." Lincon suddenly realized what he had just said and regretted it straight away.

"A what? Why is she there?" he asked lowering his head. He got nervous once again.

"Like i said she was just a mess, but i did try with her, it just wasn't enough, she always said it was but i know it wasn't." Lincon said stressing himself.

Michael slightly smiled. "I know you would of, and i'm grateful for it, but now i'm here and i promise things will get sorted." He said tapping his brothers shoulder. "So can we get going to yours?" He asked.

"Of course! Its yours too."

* * *

Back at the house.

"I'm home." Sara said walking through the front door. She immediately went searching for Mikey. She walked into the living room to see Sophia watching telly and LJ and Mikey playing on the floor. She smiled walking closer.

"Hey aunt Sara." LJ said smiling.

"Hey, has he been okay?" She asked both Sophia and LJ.

"Of course, like always, i'm telling you he is no bother at all." Sophia said smiling down at Mikey.

Sara walked over and picked up Mikey hugging him tightly. "Did you have fun with LJ and aunt Sophia little man."

"He tried standing up today." LJ announced.

"He did." Sara said getting emotional.

LJ suddenly regretted it, he hated seeing Sara like this, Sophia looked up and took Mikey and gave him to LJ.

"Let's go in the kitchen." She said leading Sara away.

Once they were in the kitchen Sara looked around. "Where's Linc?" She asked.

Sophia shrugged. "I have no idea, when we came back he was gone. Listen are you okay?"

"Yeah." Sara said laughing. "Anyway i was thinking me and Mikey could get a head start to the grave, then meet you lot there?" She suggested.

"Yeah, if your sure." Sophia said going in to get Mikey. She walked back in moments later. "We should be with you in about a half hour."

Sara snuggled in Mikey. " See you then." She said walking out the door.

* * *

20 Minutes later, Sophia and LJ were still waiting on Lincon. They stood up when they heard the front door open.

"Linc?" Sophia shouted.

"Yeah, it's me, listen where's Sara? You guys need to see something." He said walking into the living room.

"She's gone too-." Her mouth dropped open at who she saw.

"Uncle Mike?" LJ said shaking. Lincon walked over to both of them and stood inbetween them.

"Listen we need Sara, where is she?" Linc asked holding LJ's face.

Sophia spoke up. "She's at his grave with Mikey." She said still looking at Michael.

"We need to go." Michael said turning around ready to leave.

"Uncle Mike." LJ shouted again.

Michael slowly turned around and went and hug his nephew. "Later, i need to find her." he said walking out the room followed by the rest.

* * *

Sara had only been at the grave a few minutes. She sat down with Mikey holding him tight, but had one hand placed on Michael's grave.

"Were here baby." She said tears slipping from her face. She heard a car pull up and knew who it would be, but she still kept her eyes locked on the grave. "He's growing up so fast isn't he?" She asked. She knew he wouldn't get an answer but she still liked speaking to him.

"Sara." Lincon said.

"I know, i'm sorry i went, but i wanted to be alone with him and Mikey." She said, she still stared at the grave.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she rubbed it softly and looked at it seeing the beginning on Michael's tattoo. She quickly jumped up still holding Mikey. She finally turned around to see him.

"What the?" She started but couldn't finish, she felt her grip on Mikey loosen.

Sophia quickly went over and grabbed him. "I've got him it's fine."

Sara looked over at son then back to Michael. She walked slowly over to him touching his face.

"Is it you?" She asked.

"It is." He said holding onto her hands.

She started crying. "I missed you so much."

He suddenly grabbed her in tight and took in every memory. "I'm here now that's all that matters."

"Why didn't you come sooner?" She asked looking into his eyes.

Michael sighed. "I had to make sure no-one was following me, you had to be safe."

Sara smiled and looked to Lincon who also smiled. Just then there was a gun fire that alarmed everyone. Michael looked down to see blood on his shirt.

"Michael." Lincon shouted, making sure LJ, Sophia and Mikey were in the car.

"It's not me." Michael said. he suddenly looked back to Sara. "Sara?" He asked. He got no response, he just seen her holding onto her belly and collapsing. "Sara!" He shouted.

"Michael." She whimpered.

Sucre and Lincon were right by her side. She held onto Michael so tight, but felt so cold and numb. "Michael." She said before closing her eyes.

"SARA!" Michael and Lincon screamed.


End file.
